Bird feeders are well known in the art. It is well known that bird feeders not only attract birds, but also undesirable animals such as squirrels and chipmunks. Bird feeders have been disclosed employing various methods to discourage undesirable animals from feeding on the bird feed. Devices to discourage animals have used self closing feed ports, doors to block access, and the application of high voltage. Squirrels are a major nuisance and can even destroy the bird feeder during attempts to reach the bird feed. Also, squirrels are extremely persistent and will repeatedly attack the bird feeder.